


Through The Years

by Titti



Series: Through The Years [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-12
Updated: 2002-07-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: While getting ready to officially meet his lover's family, Severus thinks about how his relationship with Charlie evolved through the years.





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 15: Snape and his lover have successfully kept their relationship a secret for years. Who are they, and when do they see each other?

I'm standing in front of a mirror getting ready to officially meet my lover's family. I snort at the thought. I can't wait to see the shock on all those Weasleys' faces. I may have joined the good side a long time ago, but I still enjoy putting people in a distressing situation.

As I fasten the last of my buttons, my mind drifts back to the day I first saw him.

I joined the Hogwarts faculty the year he arrived. The first thing I noticed was his fiery red hair. The second was his courage and arrogance. When Minerva called his name, he walked boldly towards the sorting hat. He turned around and grinned at his older brother, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

Minerva put that annoying hat on top of his head, and after a few moments, it screamed 'Gryffindor'. He ran to his brother's side. I can still remember the comment that was apparently meant for his brother's ears only, but was heard by all.

"I told that stupid hat that I would rip it to shreds if it didn't place me in Gryffindor."

That's when my love/hate relationship with Charlie Weasley began. He was a brave Gryffindor, ready to jump into any situation without thinking of the consequences. He was also energetic, intelligent and curious, traits that I usually appreciate in a student. Unfortunately, his need to be outdoors made it impossible for his mind to focus on his potions assignments.

The next few years increased the emotions. I wanted to see Charlie succeed, even if he was a Gryffindor. I knew he could do so much if he only paid attention, but his gaze was fixed on the dungeons walls as if willing to see through solid stones and get a glimpse of the blue sky. I have to admit that he looked spectacular when he played Quidditch, flying on his broom, diving to reach the snitch, his hair ruffled by the wind. However, I did not let my feelings interfere with his education and, as a result of his daydreaming, Charlie earned many detentions, detentions that were spent at my side, making the potions he had ruined in class.

As the years passed, new achievements were accomplished. First, Bill became Head Boy. Then, the Gryffindors regained the House Cup, but nothing distracted me from Charlie, the Quidditch player, the brilliant seeker. Nothing ever happened. I wouldn't let it. He was my student and a minor. I would never breach the trust that his parents put in me as a teacher. Of course, my brave Gryffindor had very different ideas.

It was Charlie's last year at Hogwarts and he was by now one of the best seekers in Gryffindor's history. The day was a sunny October Saturday, not that I had seen the sun from my dungeons, but so I was told. The Gryffindor team was playing against the Hufflepuffs. I knew there would be no contest.

Charlie came into the potions lab out of breath. He had been running, since he was late for his detention. His hair was dripping with water. I surmised that he had come straight from the shower. No time to celebrate the victory with his team. Oh my, the Gryffindors must have cursed me for depriving their captain of the chance to partake in their inane party.

"You're late, Mr. Weasley." Terse and to the point, I wouldn't have him think that he would get allowances because of his role on the team.

"I know." No excuses, no apologizes.

My blood was raging in my body. My mind didn't seem capable to decide between wanting to curse him and wanting to screw him. Charlie was standing in my classroom, looking perfectly comfortable, completely unafraid and utterly edible. He hadn't even put his robes on, but had chosen to wear those terrible denim trousers Muggles seem so fond of. I had to admit that they fit his perfectly shaped arse like a glove. The red shirt showed off his pecs and his muscular biceps threatened to rip the short sleeves. I decided to concentrate on the potion I was brewing and not on the delectable body before me.

"You should start your assignment, unless you want to spend the night with me." I bit my tongue as soon as the words came out. I did not need that mental image.

"I wouldn't mind, Sir. I like to spend time with you." Charlie moved to take out the ingredients from the cabinet, but his eyes were fixed on me while he said that.

I continued my work and chose to ignore the comment. He wasn't pleased with my decision.

"You didn't come to the game." It wasn't a question and I didn't answer.

"Why didn't you come?"

"Tell me, boy, have I ever been on the spectators' stands when the Slytherins weren't playing?" I was annoyed at the brat. I just didn't know if it was because of his insolence or my desire to see him play.

"No, Sir." I could hear the hesitation in his voice. "But I thought...I thought you liked watching me -" the little pause betrayed him. "- play." For all of his self-confidence, I was reminded that Charlie was still a child, only seventeen.

"Your Gryffindor brain must be smaller than I thought if you assumed that I enjoy watching the Gryffindor team play." Sarcasm has always been a good weapon to keep people at bay, but he didn't seem too affected by it.

"That's not what I meant, Sir."

Merlin, I hated to hear that title on his lips, but it served to remind me that he was my student. "You should learn to think before you speak," I snapped back.

Charlie moved closer to me, took the knife I was using to cut the Boomslang skin and closed his hands over mine. I looked straight into his eyes and asked, "Did a bludger hit you on your head? Because if it hasn't, you are in deep trouble."

He quickly let go of my hands. "I got the impression...I'm sorry...I guess I thought wrong." He stumbled over his words.

Not so cocky now, Mr. Weasley. Of course, I didn't say that aloud. I couldn't because his uncertainty made him so damnably vulnerable and I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and comfort him.

"We'll dismiss this as another feeble attempt at thinking. Now, get started on your potion."

"Yes, Sir."

We worked in silence after that. I kept staring at Charlie and his potion to check up on his progress. Looking back, that might have been the reason for his clumsiness. He was clearly nervous, double checking each ingredient before putting it in. His hands were trembling around the ladle.

I turned around to look at my own potion. It was perfect as always. When I looked back at my young charge, I saw him drop Koi feathers instead of the required Jobberknoll feathers. I tried to warn him, but soon the potions exploded, burning his hands and face.

Charlie fell on the floor. I was at his side in moments with a potion in my hands. I took him in my arms and began spreading the healing serum on his wounds. He was trembling and I knew it would take a few minutes before the pain went away. Charlie stayed stoic throughout my ministrations. His first words showed me how special he was.

"What did I do wrong?" Once again there were no apologies, but a need to understand.

"You put the wrong feathers in, you idiot. Even a first year could brew the potion blindfolded." The last part wasn't true. He was making a truth serum and it required knowledge and skills, but I was not about to admit that to a student.

"That can't be. I used the Jobberknoll feathers, and that's what the directions call for."

"The directions are correct. Unfortunately for you, you used Koi feathers, which are aqua colored, instead of Jobberknoll feathers, which are azure."

"Oh!" Through the years, I have noticed how Gryffindors become monosyllabic when faced with their own mistakes. Charlie was not the exception.

"I want to do it again, Professor. If it's okay with you, that is." Typical determination of a stubborn Gryffindor, always striving for perfection.

"Never let it be said that I'm one to thwart a student's pursuit of knowledge. Let's clean up this mess and we'll start again." I cast a few spells and my classroom was intact once more. "This time, you might want to look at the ingredients when you pick them out instead of staring at me." I smirked at the blush that rose to his cheeks.

After obtaining the ingredients and showing them to me, Charlie, once again, began working on his potion. I bottled the one I had completed and moved to his side. He was following the directions, but his heart wasn't in it.

"This is not chicken soup, Mr. Weasley. You don't just throw the ingredients in and hope to get the right results. It's a truth serum. Your focus is essential. Magic is what gives it its power."

I moved behind Charlie and closed my hands over his, stirring with the ladle counter-clock-wise. I could smell the feathers mixing with perfection into the thick liquid. I could see it reaching the ideal consistency. I was lost in the magic of potion making.

Soft lips pressed against my jaw brought me back to reality. I was shocked and thrilled at the same moment.

"Keep your eyes on the cauldron, Charlie. We don't want a repeat of your previous attempt."

I kept staring at the potion, but I could feel his eyes on me.

"I wasn't wrong, was I? You do like me." I didn't have to turn to imagine the huge grin on his face.

If the insolent brat was looking for a declaration of love, he picked the wrong person.

"You are a student." I didn't lie to him. There was no point. Obviously, Charlie had noticed how much I enjoyed staring at him. Instead, I kept him in my arms and used the potion as a pathetic excuse.

Charlie decided that it was affirmation enough, because he leaned back until he was standing against me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I want you." Those hazel eyes were looking up into mine and I could see the truth behind those words. I froze and then proceeded to do the same to the potion.

I feel no shame when I recall what happened next. Of course, doubts and self-recrimination were forefront in my mind at the time, but it is irrelevant today.

I'm still in front of the mirror when my lover's arms wrap around my waist and he kisses my neck, drawing my mind completely back from the past.

"What are you thinking, Severus?"

"I was recalling how we got together."

Charlie laughs at me. "You mean the third degree you gave me before letting me touch you. What do you expect from this, Mr. Weasley?" He asks in a mock imitation of my own cold tone. "If you think that throwing yourself at me will earn you good grades, or even the questions for the N.E.W.T.s you are sorely mistaken." Those were my exact words. Never let it be said that I'm one to mince words.

I still remember his answer.

"How could you think that?" The indignant tone carried through the dungeon. "I've wanted you for two years now. I don't care about my grades. I only want to be with you. I think I've fallen in love with you."

The brave declaration was my undoing. I span him around and tilted Charlie's head so he was staring directly at me.

"Do you know that I could lose my job if anybody discovered that I've slept with a student?" I shushed his rising protests by pressing my index finger against his lips. His lips immediately parted as if expecting more. "Be very sure, Charlie, because you won't be getting flowers and romance from me. There will be no public signs of affection. The best I can offer you is a secret affair that will stop the moment you reveal it to a single soul."

"I'm not stupid, you know? I thought about it. I told myself how stupid this was. Not that I thought that I had a chance in hell to be with you. But if there is a chance, no matter how small, I am going to take it."

I wasn't sure if Charlie was displaying the trademark Gryffindor bravery or the House's incredible stupidity, but I didn't spent too much time solving the problem. Instead, I led him toward my rooms.

I was never glad as that day that my chambers could be reached from the classroom and through my office without using the corridors and risking discovery.

If I thought he was brave in the classrooms and the Quidditch field, his performance when we reached my bedroom just proved how much courage Charlie possessed. He neared me and began unfastening the myriad of buttons on my robes.

I'm usually a very patient man, but I had been waiting seven years for this, for him. I reached for my wand and muttered a spell. We were naked in an instant. Charlie looked at me and laughed.

"I should inform you that laughing at your naked lover diminishes your chances of having sex."

He became flustered. His face was as red as his hair. "Sorry, Professor. I was thinking that the professors at Hogwarts are not doing their job properly. Flitwick never taught us that spell."

I cupped his face and forced him to look at me. "First, it's Charlie and Severus when we are in this room." He nodded. "Second, not knowing a spell has never stopped a teenager from having sex."

"Did I tell you how much I love your sarcasm?" His chuckle ended when my hand slipped down until it was pressed against his crotch. "God, I think I love your hands more." It was my turn to chuckle.

I nodded in the direction of the bed and Charlie practically ran and threw himself on top of it. I neared the bed and I couldn't help starring at the boy. He was beautiful. The lustful look in his eyes and the hard cock nestling among red curls only increased my desire.

I covered his body with mine and pressed an ardent kiss on his lips. They parted under my assault and his tongue sneaked out to taste me. I would go to hell, but I didn't care because I was in heaven at the moment.

"Are you a virgin?" He mumbled something incomprehensible. "Speak up, Charlie. I can't read minds yet, you'll have to go to the headmaster for that." He became paler than me and finally he blurted out, "kind of."

"What does that mean?" I'm sure that my hand stroking his cock didn't help his thinking process.

"Blowjobs and handjobs, but never, you know..."

I leaned even closer to his ear. I could see him react at my warm breath brushing against his neck, his cock twitching in my hand. "You never had sex," I finished for him.

"Never. Oh God, do that again," he practically screamed as my thumb rubbed the weeping head of his cock.

As much as I loved the idea of seeing him reach his orgasm while in my arms, I wanted to taste him even more. The scream he let out when I swallowed him whole would have scared our resident ghosts were it not for the silencing spells around my quarters.

"Severus...God...too good..."

I smirked when I heard my name gasped with such ecstasy. Some think that going down on someone is a submissive act, but they haven't an inkling of the power one yields in those moments. I had Charlie spread out in front of me, so open and vulnerable. I almost came at the debauched image he presented.

Being the bastard I am, I showed no mercy. I sucked, swallowed and licked until he was grabbing the sheets so hard that I thought he would rip them. As soon as my hand joined the action, massaging his balls, I felt his sac tighten and hips buck. He came down my eager throat and I swallowed greedily all that he had to offer before moving up again and kissing him.

Once my mouth was on him, I couldn't contain the hunger I had for him. My mouth fastened on the tender skin of his neck. My hands moved over his body, teasing, pinching. Nothing was enough.

I must have scared him because I felt him tremble. I stopped immediately. I had already violated too many rules, but I would never push him. I grazed my fingers against his cheek.

"It's all right, Charlie. We can stop. We're not going to do anything you don't want to." I kept my voice calm and my eyes on him.

"God, I'm so sorry. I'm acting like a brat. It's just...I never thought...and now I'm scared. It's not, you know, the sex, but what if I'm not good enough...I want you so much."

Charlie was afraid of my rejection. I suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape at the realization. I took his hand in mine and pressed it against my cock. His eyes widened when he heard me moan.

"You really want me," he stated, amazed.

No, I go down on all my students, I wanted to snap back, but decided that it was not the way to reassure his doubts.

"I want you, not just the sex, but you. I wouldn't risk my career and reputation for just anyone."

Charlie looked stunned for a moment. Then, he rolled over and rested on his stomach. He turned his head around to look at me. "Please."

I was back on top of him, skin to skin. I started to kiss his shoulders while my hands kneaded his arse, my fingers slipping into the enticing crack, teasing, but never staying too long.

"Please, Severus, I want to feel you."

I wanted to give him everything he was asking for and more, but I was aware that he didn't know what he was asking. I needed to do the thinking for both of us, but my own body had other cravings.

I concentrated on relaxing him, landing butterfly kisses down Charlie's spine and thighs. I nibbled on his earlobe. I bit the solid muscles of his back. Only when I felt him release all the tension did I begin to prepare him.

My cock twitched in eagerness as the tightness of his virgin channel enveloped my slicked fingers. Soon, Charlie was moaning and pleading. This time, I surrendered.

I nearly came the moment I was fully inside him. I couldn't breathe. I didn't know how much I wanted this infuriating boy until that moment. I lay down, resting on his back and blanketing Charlie with my body.

Charlie had his arms on each side of his head. I intertwined my fingers with his and began to move, careful to keep as much of my body in contact with his as was possible. The movements were languid and slow, our hips enjoying the erotic dance.

The rest was a windstorm of sensations: the cotton sheets against my thighs, the sweaty skin of his back sliding against my body, the fine hair against my legs, the warmth surrounding my cock, his fingers clutching my hand as if they were the last connection with reality.

As soon as he came, I let myself go. Reality disappeared as I reached my orgasm and a myriad of colors replaced the darkness of my room.

We stayed in bed for a while, but he needed to go back to his dormitory. I cleaned the both of us. Charlie whined and asked if he could stay. Just then, I realized what I had done. I slept with a student and enjoyed it, and I knew that it wouldn't be the last time.

Charlie spent the rest of the year in detention. I dare say that he single-handedly lost the House Cup for the Gryffindors with all the points he lost. His mistakes in my classroom had become comical by the end of the year. I did my hardest to prevent any laughter on my part at his attempts to get detention.

"Severus?" Charlie startles me out of my daydreaming.

I turn around and look at Charlie. He is standing there with a tender smile on his face.

"You've been staring at that mirror for ten minutes. I'm starting to get jealous of an inanimate object." He runs his fingers through my hair and I purr. He chuckles and knows that he is the only one who gets to see this human side of me.

"I was thinking of how I almost lost you."

His eyes sadden. It's amazing how much he can communicate with his gaze. I close my own eyes when I feel his lips brush against mine.

"It's all in the past, Sev. You know that you did what was best for both of us. We would never have lasted if you hadn't let me go."

His words remind me of what I had told myself.

As the end of the year became implacable, I knew that I had to let him go, but I would miss my brave redheaded Gryffindor.

Charlie was crying in my arms. "You don't mean that, Severus. I know you still want me."

"It'll all work out for the best, Charlie. I'm your first and only lover. You need to enjoy your youth, get some experience. That's how you'll know what you really want with your life."

The next few years were pure hell. I kept hearing about how happy Charlie was, how he had met Peter, then Richard, and then it was David. I started to hate his youngest brother with a passion. Ron always thought that my hate steamed from his association with Potter, but the truth was that I couldn't stand his tales about his brother, the dragon master.

I still remember the night I saw him again, after many years. It was November 21, 1994. He arrived with the dragons to be used at the Triwizard Tournament. I was walking the grounds to make certain that none of the students got into trouble. That was a euphemism to say that I was once more guarding that Potter brat.

As I neared the edge of the forest, I heard a warning. "Get back, we haven't sedated them." I recognized his voice before I saw him. It was my Charlie.

My heart melted and it had nothing to do with the fire the dragons were producing. In the midst of about thirty wizards, Charlie was jumping around trying to avoid the fire. I wanted to go inside the enclosure and protect him. It was irrational since he was obviously more capable than me to deal with the dangerous beasts.

I concealed in the darkness, watching him work. Soon, Hagrid and Madame Maxime arrived. Charlie was ever so polite to the half-giants. I wished that he would act like a Slytherin and simply send them away.

When they finally departed, I approached the gate. He turned toward me, assuming that Hagrid was back. I could see the shock in his eyes when he saw me.

"Not very Gryffindor of you to reveal such a guarded secret, Mr. Weasley." The emotional barriers that he had spent months demolishing were back up and more solid than ever.

"Severus? I...It's so good to see you." He exited the enclosure and reached my side. "I missed you."

I snorted. "I've heard how lonely you've been from your brothers." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I knew I wasn't being fair. I was the one who told him to enjoy life, but it hurt. Charlie's words were worse than the Cruciatus curse. He was so close, but felt so far away.

"You have no right. You're the one who broke it off. Don't give me this 'scorned lover' attitude," he spat out angrily.

"You're correct. I broke it off. I believe we have nothing else to discuss, Mr. Weasley. Just make sure your dragons remain a secret." I didn't give him time to answer, but went back to the safety of my dungeon.

I woke up feeling a warm body on top of me. Even in my sleepy state, I knew it was Charlie.

"Someone has been a lazy wizard. You haven't changed the wards since I left."

"Not many people would be so insane as to come into my bedroom uninvited." I snapped back. "What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour, Mr. Weasley?"

"You told me we would always be Charlie and Severus in this room." He sounded dejected, but I wouldn't give in so easily.

"That was a long time ago. You have your life now. Just go." The last words were almost a plea, and my voice cracked at the end.

"Can we talk? Please? I have so much to tell you." He pleaded with his eyes.

"I really don't need to know about your sex life, Charlie." By Salazar, I sounded like a jealous husband.

"Merlin, Severus! You're the one that wanted me to see other people. But I never stopped loving you. I still love you." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but he didn't relent. "I'm not going to lie to you. I've been with other men, but you can't tell me you've been celibate all this time."

My eyebrow almost flew off my face. "What? Do you think I make a habit out of molesting my students? Or maybe you thought I moved on to the staff. Albus is a catch compared to the other male teachers. That should give you an idea of the state of my sex life."

"You waited for me." The whisper reminded me of the young man who used to question my love for him.

"No, I didn't. I just never had the occasion."

"You're lying. You didn't have to spend all your time at Hogwarts. Even you must leave the dungeon in the summer."

I wasn't going to admit how right he was. I didn't want to be with anyone but Charlie. I also realized that he hadn't moved, still lying on top of my body. Giving in to my heart's desires, I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder. I kissed his mop of red hair with affection and longing. His hands started to move under my shirt, but I stopped him before it could get to far.

"I can't, Charlie."

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"For once, do what I tell you and don't question me."

He cupped the back of my neck and turned my head in his direction. I closed my eyes, hoping that Charlie would go away. I wasn't so lucky.

"I did that once before and look where it has gotten us. Just tell me why you don't want to be with me."

I opened my eyes and got lost in his gaze, always so open and honest.

"Because after Tuesday's task, you will leave again."

"Not if you don't want me to. I mean, I'll go back to my job, but we can still be together. We're smart wizards and you're a cunning Slytherin. I'm sure we can come up with ways to be together." He grinned at me and I smiled back.

Charlie rested his forehead on mine. "I love you, Severus. I want you." I could hear the words but my eyes were focused on those chapped lips just a few centimeters from mine.

I moved closer, our lips almost touching, before pulling back. We played the game a few more times before our mouths locked. There were no more discussions or questions. Our bodies seemed to feel what we had denied for so long. Forgotten desires were awakened and satisfied.

Our reunion lasted well after dawn. For the first time, he spent the night in my bed, even if we didn't get much sleep. His head was resting on my chest and I had an arm around him. Suddenly, his fingertips brushed over my left forearm.

"This wasn't there before." He looked worried.

"It's becoming clearer and clearer with each passing day. I'm afraid Voldemort is coming back." There was no point in hiding the truth. If my suspicions were correct, the whole wizarding world would soon know of the Dark Lord's reappearance.

"You can always talk to me about this. I'm not afraid of it, of you."

I smiled at my brave and thoughtful lover.

Focusing on the present and on my lover, I take his hand and move it over my arm.

"You were never afraid of the Death Mark on my arm. Why?"

He pushes me into a chair and straddles my lap. "Because" kiss "I loved you" kiss "and I knew" kiss "you would never" kiss "hurt me."

"You dunce, be serious for once. Why?" I snarl at him.

Charlie hasn't tamed me yet, even though he likes to compare me to his dragons. He says I spurt out fire because I'm afraid of closeness and not because I'm mean. Anyone else would be dead for saying that, but I indulge him.

He looks at me and sighs. "I wasn't afraid, you idiot, because I knew that you were a good person. It didn't matter what you did when I was a child. Only the present and the future mattered. Happy now?"

"I guess it just proves how stupidly trusting all Gryffindors are."

It's his time to snort at me. "Yeah, tell that to Ron and Harry. They still think you're out to kill Harry even after you saved him a dozen times or so. " Charlie smirks at me, teasing. "But I always trusted you." His voice and face soften at this declaration.

How very true! Charlie always trusted me with his life and with his heart.

I resumed my task as a spy at the end of the Triwizard Tournament. The first time I answered the summon, I was welcomed back into the midst of Death Eaters after being subjected to the Cruciatus curse and convincing Voldemort that I had lied at my trial to save my own life.

I didn't want to return to Hogwarts in my current state. I apparated to Romania and into Charlie's arms. He took care of me the entire night. The next morning, I woke up, nestled against his solid body, ready to resume my duties at school. He never asked what had happened. He simply held me in his arms until I was ready to go.

That year, the Order of the Phoenix was formed once again. The Weasleys, with the exception of Ginny, were all involved. It gave Charlie and me the opportunity to meet more often. Unfortunately, I was usually too beat up to take advantage of the situation.

I always returned to Charlie before going back to Hogwarts and reporting back to Albus. The only exception was when I learned of attacks that needed to be stopped immediately. I'm certain that Dumbledore knew of my secret affair, but he never mentioned it. It must have taken quite an amount of restrain for Albus, who usually loves to mingle in other people's business.

It took us three long years to finally defeat Voldemort. Three years made up of secret Death Eaters' meetings, terrible tortures and excruciating guilt on my part. No one ever bothered to ask how my role as a spy affected me. Each wizard had a role to play and I had mine.

Charlie was the only one who witnessed my depression. He was the one who held me while I cried because of the physical and emotional pain I was experiencing. He never betrayed me, never said a word to anyone, not even his family. For the world, I was still the evil Slytherin bastard.

"You shouldn't think so much," he tells me, once again drawing me back to the present and the matters at hand.

Charlie's getting anxious. His family is waiting to meet his boyfriend. What a laugh! They'll probably hex me the moment they see me.

"You're doing it again. I told you. It's over. The bastard is dead and you're free to do as you please." He knows me so well.

"I doubt that people will forget that I was a Death Eater."

"Are we talking about people in general or my family?" He kisses me again. A kiss is not just a kiss with Charlie. No, he gives you his love, his support and his understanding with a kiss.

"My family will not judge you according to old prejudice."

"Right, just tell that to Ron."

He laughs at me. "I'll never win a verbal argument with you, will I? I guess I'll just have to drag you to the Burrow and prove it to you."

Oh yes, I'm just thrilled at meeting so many Weasleys all at once, not to mention Granger and Potter. Yesterday, the youngest member of the Weasley clan returned from her last year at Hogwarts. Today, they are celebrating.

We, or more accurately Charlie, decided that now that Voldemort was dead and that I had no more Weasleys in my classroom, we should make our relationship known. I can't deny him this. He's been waiting fourteen years.

"Right then, Mr. Weasley. It's time to tell the world that you've been secretly shagging your greasy Potions master."

We apparate hand in hand to the Burrow. The screaming, cursing and fainting let us know that we are in for a long night.


End file.
